Guardian or Monster?
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: As Chase recalled to himself, each time Spike came out he wrecked everything. But in a hidden meaning he fixed it. Chase once thought that his Commando App caused nothing but trouble, but maybe it was more than just a curse. *Three-shot*
1. Commando App

**Since you people will be waiting for another update on A Thin Line, I decided to do a three-shot about the Commando in Chase, Spike.**

**What if there's a different side of the Commando App that most don't see? Some of us consider Spike just an app, or the opposite side of Chase. But have you ever thought of Spike being an eternal soul that was a Guardian to protect the person that supposedly "controlled" him? It'll make more sense than this, I assure you.**

**The three different shots will be about Spike's appearances, his thoughts and emotions during the time of control. Even a hint of Chase knowing about Spike's control and demeanor.**

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats.**

**Enjoy.**

**_' Spike to Chase'_**

_'Chase to Spike'_

* * *

><p>Spike felt the familiar words dance around in his vision. <strong><em>'Commando App: Engaged'<em>**. He glared at the person that dared to hurt them. He flipped him around and forced the person, Trent, into the spill he caused. "Think again, bubbleneck! I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use 'em as hockey pucks!" Spike roared, Chase's siblings flinching in the background.

"Not meaning to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back." Adam whispered, Spike resisting to snap at him. Spike let Trent go to growl at his so called "siblings". The one's that torture them. The one's that mess with him. Anger bubbling in him, the rage meter in his vision increasing.

"Pudding cups!" Trent shouted, people putting pudding cups into his hands, making Spike smirk. "Ooh! I'll take those." Spike snatched them out of Trent's hands, squishing them which blew pudding all over the football team.

"Ooh! Your dead!" Trent shouted, making Spike roar which the football team recoiled in fear. "You, okay, you are just lucky we have to go to the reading center... right now!" Trent said, fleeing with the rest of his team. Spike smirked at the applause that he received, no, they received. Chase will be happy, that's what Spike cares about him for, why he shows up and such.

"Take a seat compadres, this is our table now." Spike instructed as he sat at the table, putting his feet up with a smirk. As Leo talked about health class, Spike thought to himself. Even though most people, his siblings and Chase, see him as a monster, he considers himself more as... what's the word?

Spike released a growl, making the people in the cafeteria flinch a bit in fear. What was that word that no one cares for him as? Spike felt his anger staying completely still, making him smirk a bit. Guardian, that was the word. He was Chase's guardian, that's what his programming considered, if Spike actually regarded his programming.

* * *

><p>Spike smirked as he walked down the hallways, his siblings feeling as if they were at the top of the world. Spike watched as Leo cheered them on, making him shake his head at the younger brother's antics. "Wait... if we're the alpha dogs then..." Bree mused to herself, dropping her books which boys picked up quickly. Spike eying them to make sure they didn't do anything funny.<p>

A boy slipped something into Spike's hand and he glanced at it. "What's this?" He growled out, tilting his head at the words. "That's an all access hall pass! You can go anywhere with it!" Spike snorted at it, making a chuckle erupt from himself. " can go anywhere I want already. These are my hall passes." Spike started to flex his muscles, letting his calm side start to show.

He was very tired from being out this long, the last time he was out this long was when Adam got those punching gloves for Christmas. Spike grinned when he remembered Donald and Bree protecting themselves with those fireplace pokers while Adam was pinned down by his foot.

The familiar words flashed when a girl giggled at him, fun times are over.

_**'Commando App: Disengaged.'**_

* * *

><p>Chase grimaced while feeling dizziness overcoming him with the flashing words, <em><strong>'Commando App: Disengaged.'<strong>_

"Guys... why was I in Commando Mode?" Chase asked, feeling worry that the monster inside him messed everything up. His siblings replied with lies that felt like a slap to the face. "Oh man, this is so gonna come back and haunt my supreme court nomination!" Chase complained, one of his future carriers on the line.

"You know what Spike say to that? Nothing, he'd rip our your ribcage and play it like a xylophone." Bree shot back, making Chase hurt more within that his siblings liked the monster more than himself.

""I like Spike! He's like a big, fun monster in your sad little body." Adam teased, making Chase bubble with rage. "I'll bring Spike back!" Leo declared, Chase watching his step-brother try to lift him but fail. Chase shook his head at them, holding back the monster from rearing his ugly head again.

* * *

><p>Spike growled in Principal Perry's face from the yell that triggered him out. "Watch who you're talking to, sports bra!" Spike roared, letting his rage take over his words, something he found fun when insulting someone. His mind went into a blur as Spike and Perry went at it with the yelling, Spike feeling himself winning.<p>

"Your and your team of nobodies versus my Fighting Dingo's!" Perry yelled, making Spike snap back into his role. "Fine! Me, him, her and... him." Spike regretted pointing at weak little Dooley but it was the best he got. Spike shook his head at Leo's futile attempt to weasel out of the game.

Spike gave a small smirk as the Dingos left, making him chuckle at Adam and Leo's little incident. This he has to win, he has to win for them. Him and Chase, them.

* * *

><p>Spike let a smirk curl up his lips, finally the got a point in the game. He gave a small chuckle as they started to dance for the point.<p>

_'...you...sure...?'_ Spike blinked, Chase's voice finally popping up again, meaning he really has been out for too long. '_Get out of control!'_ Spike shook his head, Chase now realizing what was going on.

"Let's hurry this up." Spike hissed, Perry catching on. "Fine! Final point wins it all!" Perry said as Spike walked back to their side with his siblings._ 'Give me control!'_ Chase hissed, quickly overpowering the Commando App.

_**'Commando App: Disengaged.'**_ Spike read the familiar words, making everything be engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>"We need Spike back!" Bree hit Chase's helmet, making the bionic flinch. He got back for this? A football game worth everything to his siblings, and now he screwed it up. <em><strong>'You can just do the other plan for the game I had.'<strong>_ Chase found Spike's voice talking to him, making him flinch.

_'What do you mean? Also, why are you helping me you monster?'_ Chase thought with narrowed eyes. '_**If you don't like me, then I'll leave you alone. But they're our siblings, and they love what we've done. You know your calculations you make, have them Run to the other side and catch it with ease.'**_ Chase blinked, it may work. He whispered the plan to the team quickly.

Adam complained about hiking the ball but Chase quickly caught it, aiming the ball. But all three of his siblings were there. "It's all a big scribble!" Chase complained, all of the Dingo's tackling him down as the time ran out.

* * *

><p>Chase found himself laying on the couch at the end of the day with a sigh. '<em><strong>It didn't work huh?'<strong> _Chase's eyes snapped open as he heard the voice of his Commando App again. '_Yeah, it didn't work. But... I'm sorry for snapping on you.'_ Chase found himself thinking back to his Commando side.

_**'Hn. I'll accept it this one time, but I'm not that kind of a weakling for doing so!'**_ Spike snarled and cut communication, making Chase think about the link between them they had established.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It's not one of my best pieces bite it'll have to do. Review and deliver criticism! :3<strong>


	2. Spike's Got Talent

**Well, looks like I'm still gonna be continuing this for so many views. Thanks to RissA15 for helping with this and last chapter to make sure I got mostly all the quotes from the episode correct.**

**Here we go.**

_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Spike felt the emotions of Chase, fear and nervousness consuming the genius, which was Spike's cue to release him from those emotions. <em><strong>'Commando App: Engaged.'<strong> _Spike growled at the crowd with a glare. "Hey! You wanna see me move that chair with my head?!" Spike roared, stopping the crowds laughter.

Spike grabbed the chair and smashed it over his head, noting that Chase wouldn't feel it when he gained control. He seen Leo gulp in the background while the crowd clapped in awe, making Spike give a hidden smirk while flexing.

* * *

><p>"Hi Spike, I was wondering if you'd chill out and let weak little Chase back in." Leo asked while taking Spike off stage, Perry already have called an intermission. "I don't wanna chill out! I wanna rip out someone's spine and use it as a pogo stick!" Spike roared at Leo, knowing it was him that caused him to be let out.<p>

"Or we can picture a nice tranquil forest with leaping gazelles while you have some nice soothing tea." Leo said, taking a woman's tea cup and giving it to Spike. Spike let out a low growl while biting off some of the glass of the tea cup. "Tasty!" Spike growled out, feeling it was enough time to let Chase back in control.

_**'Commando App: Disengaged.'**_

* * *

><p>"Leo... what just happened?" Chase asked, noticing the sudden change of the area, Leo snatching the tea out of his hands. When did he have tea? "Um... I may have sorta disabled your molecularkinesis only because you cheated first there we're even more tea?" Leo stumbled on his words a bit, making Chase's eyes widen.<p>

"Leo, you made me nervous which triggered my Commando App. You turned me into Spike." Chase said, anger refilling what used to be nervousness. "Well your now back to good old nerdy Chase. Let this be a lesson to you, no one steals from the magic man." Leo said, making the tea cup hit Chase a bit. That sent Chase into pure rage, making his world turn black after seeing a very familiar sign.

_**'Commando App: Engaged.'**_

* * *

><p>Spike seen Leo walking away, which he gave a snarl. No one walks away from them. "What did you say to me fruit fly?" Spike roared, walking close to Leo with rage. "Hey... look everybody, Spike's back." Leo said, nervousness easily detected in his voice, Spike's growling showing his full anger.<p>

* * *

><p>Spike gave a roar as he slammed a basketball out of a player's hands, the boy flinching and running away. He turned with a smirk to see a bunch of weaklings in one area. "Goodie. I love it when all the easy targets are gathered in one place." Spike grinned while heading towards another person when he felt something very wrong, he glanced at his percentage which should have only went up for how long he was out.<p>

It was increased, making Spike's aggression level increased with it. He roared while grabbing a metal baton, bending it in a circular position. "Twirl that princess." He sneered while giving the baton back to the person. He felt both things increase more, making him roar loudly and confront a bo staff person.

He caught the bo staff and threw it, hearing Leo's scream in the background. He grabbed the person's arm and kicked at points that he remembered would disable a persons fighting skills for a bit. He picked up the fallen person and threw him off, a roar of victory coming as a response.

The person gave a thumbs up as Spike roared again, pushing a person in front of the water fountain out of the way with a loud snarl. He started trying to attack the water with his mouth, hearing Leo say something about water and planet.

* * *

><p>Spike grinned as he seen his older siblings, showing off a ripped off piece of a basketball backboard with a crazy smile. He slammed it against people, resisting to laugh like a madman. For the first time in his life, he wished Chase would snap out of it and take control, but since his bionic aggression was increased fully, it kept Chase away.<p>

"That's what I call a slam punk!" Spike grinned at his own joke. "Spike sit! Stay! Heel Spike!" Spike snarled at Leo, trying to ignore him as he ran off. Quickly he sensed joy, turned around and pushed people out of a way to see a Perry popcorn sculpture, making him smirk.

He ran and punched the popcorn, making it explode into bits which encouraged a cry from Perry. Spike swam in the popcorn on the floor as he heard Perry's rage increasing on its own. He snapped up with what smelled sweet, licorice he thought. He ripped it in half while spitting the other piece out.

He felt his argument with name calling with Perry start up, Spike's thoughts trailing off by it until he noticed her with a mask, making a smile form. "Bring it." He said, feeling a fight coming along. He didn't try his hardest at all, he wanted to be back in. His body's movements slowing down during the fight.

He felt his glitch of bionic aggression go down during the fight. Soon enough, all he seen was black dots.

_**'System Error: Commando App: Disengaged.'**_

* * *

><p>Chase let out a groan as his siblings helped him to the Lab. "Oh you should have seen how Perry took down Spike!" Leo laughed out, Chase just shaking his head as he climbed into his capsule, noting it was too early for bed. His bionic healing would have already healed up the battle wounds with Perry from Spike.<p>

"Ugh... I feel so sick, leave me alone." Chase held his stomach, his siblings fleeing into the elevator before Chase could do a thing. _'Why do I feel so sick?'_ Chase thought as he closed his eyes, wanting sleep._ 'B-**Because**... w-**when I'm** o-**out** **for** s-**so** **long... your body starts to deactivate itself** s-**since I'm not you, the one born into the body** i-**itself**.'_ Chase heard Spike's voice, but it sounded glitched up, his voice breaking from Chase's own and Spike's deep voice.

_'Wait, is this why you only show up when I'm really in a emotional status? Because when you come out, my body starts to die?'_ Chase thought, noting that his whole body was sore, a headache pounding in his head, his stomach churning with pain. _'Y-**Yes.** N-**Now** **leave** m-**me** **alone** p-**punk**.'_ Spike shot back, wanting his own sleep.

Chase shrugged and closed his eyes, not having a care in the world at what his Commando App just revealed, being too tired to mention it to Mr. Davenport.


	3. Spike Fright

**Shinx: I'm back with the final part of the trilogy! Spike Fright for Guardian or Monster is now here! **

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Lab Rats.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Cause that girl Sabrina is checking me out." Adam said, Chase blinking at him in confusion and giving a glance at Sabrina from another table, which returned a shy smile. He and Spike have been at each other's throats lately, which he wasn't sure why. He totally spaced out through the beginning conversation with Perry.<p>

"Look, here she comes." Adam said and stood up, being near Sabrina as Chase looked at them. "Hey, Sabrina. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me from across the room." Adam said slyly, Sabrina blinking in confusion. "Actually, I was looking at Chase." Chase felt his cheeks burn in a small blush, it was barely seen.

"Hahaha! A sense of humor I like it! So.." Adam stopped when he noticed Sabrina facing Chase. "Hey Chase, I was wondering if you'd do the chemistry project with me." Sabrina went right to the point, Chase blinking in pure shock. "Um, sure. Meet me at my house after school?" Chase questioned, Sabrina replying with a giggle and a nod as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Sabrina's laughing, Adam's snickering, Chase's rage, everything was happening in a blur for Spike soon after Chase and Sabrina finished the project. Spike felt himself be granted with control and let out a deathly growl. Adam grinned as Spike threw down the bowl but the Commando felt something very wrong.<p>

**Commando App: Engaged. Initiating: Merge Mode.**

"I'm not sure which one of you ladies live here, but this place looks like it needs a man's touch!" Spike roared, ripping a lounge chair off its legs and tossing it, it making a bang. "He's back~." Adam teased as Sabrina looked at him in fear.

"Who's back? What's going on?" Sabrina asked in fear, Spike smirking at the chaos, not noticing the effects that is happening. "Much better!" He grinned as he ran to the fridge and ripped the door off its hinges and threw it, throwing things out of the fridge soon after. "Adam what's wrong with him?" Sabrina questioned, very worried.

"What isn't wrong with him? The guy's a total mess. Let's get to know me- I'm sensitive, caring, sensitive... What else do you like about Chase?" Adam said, trying to win her over. Spike felt Chase's emotions take control of him, something that never, ever should happen. "Hey! Back off pretty boy, that's Daddy's kitten." Spike growled out, not knowing what is happening to him. He spaced out as the fight began, Sabrina taking cover from the war the two brother's were commencing.

Soon he found himself jumping over a heat vision laser, flipping and grabbing a pan to deflect another beam and smacked Adam across the face hard. Adam only gave a wince of pain as he smacked him more and tackled him into Eddy's screen, holding him up with a menacing glare.

"Guys! Please stop! You're scaring me!" Sabrina cried out, not liking the fight at all. _'Spike stop!' _Spike heard Chase's voice scream, but Spike's rage was maximum, the fight increasing his anger. _**'I wish I could but I can't control this body!' **_The two's eyes widened as Spike's voice came out, but Spike didn't even try to talk at all. "Spike" smashed a vase on Adam, the brother tackling him over the couch in response as they landed in front of Chase's project.

_**'I'm sorry Chase...' **_Spike thought, Chase's eyes widening in the mind at the sadness in Spike's tone. _'Spike no!' _"Nooo!" Sabrina yelled as Spike snarled and ripped the chemistry project, the two feeling themselves being separated. "No! Why would you do that?!" Sabrina yelled, Spike blinking as his focus shifted in. "Relax Princess, I'll make you a new one. Out of his spine." Spike said, trying to ease the situation as Chase would put it.

"You are so not who I thought you were. I'm out of here." Sabrina said shaking her head and turning to leave. "She'll come back. They always come back." Sabrina gave a small glare as she left, slamming the door. "She's not coming back." Spike concluded soon after.

**Merge: Deactivated. Commando App: Disengaged.**

Chase blinked and gave the harsh glare at his brother. "You ruined my date! Thanks a lot Adam." Chase hissed and left the room, never looking back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chase." Adam said, Chase giving a cold glare at him as he got up and tried to walk away. "Wait! Look, I'm sorry about this whole mess. I told Sabrina about it and she wants to meet you after school. I even fixed your project." Adam said, Chase blinking in response.<p>

"You did?" Chase questioned, getting a nod from Adam. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Sabrina!" Chase called, walking over to the girl waiting outside school at the front door. "Chase! Your brother told me what happened." Chase gave a small smile at that, forgiving his brother. "But, I can't forgive you so quickly, even though it wasn't your doing to break our project. I'll give you one last chance, if you fail then we're through." She explained, Chase nodding in agreement.<p> 


	4. Author Notice (Spike vs Spikette)

**Shinx: Shinx here with a special author notice. People have been mentioning to me that there's a Season 4 Spike episode. But here's the deal, I will only write it IF IT'S ACTUALLY CONFIRMED BY DISNEY XD. When the previews come out, then I'll write it with the episode. So don't tell me, "Don't close it!" Or "Don't end this story! There's another Spike episode said for Season 4!" It may just be a lie to deceive others or get hopes up for Spike lovers. If I may seem harsh I apologize but I don't want to keep this story open for something that may not be real. Thanks for your time.**

**-Shinxshinx1595**


End file.
